


To warm your heart

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cheesy, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sometimes write ficlets on my tumblr, and I'd like to share and compile them into one place instead of making multiple new works for them. Most of the ficlets are fluffy stuff, because that's the kind of stuff I like to read and write about. Each 'chapter' will consist of one ficlet.  They are stand alone unless stated otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold My Hand & Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A dean/cas ficlet I wrote before we saw 8.07, which pretty much changed everything, haha, but I already wrote this out and so I wanted to finish it, and now here it is, lol.  
> Takes place in purgatory and is my headcanon of what could've happened~ :)

It was a rare gift-given night, where they were hiding in a well-covered cave and could rest for at least 4-6 hours before the monsters can pinpoint their location. They had set up a very small fire, just enough to warm them up. They sat in a triangle, Dean leaning against the wall with the view of the cave entrance.

Cas sat not far from him, dirt-ridden from head to toe, expressionless as the light from the small fire seemed to darken his face and highlight the bags under his eyes. Dean almost wondered how long it’s been since Cas had sleep—but that’s foolish since angels don’t sleep—so he wondered how long it’s been since Cas had rested.

Benny made it quite obvious that he didn’t want to be disturbed when he had plopped sideways onto the ground with his back to Dean and Cas, and propped his elbow as pillow. He didn’t say a word. If anything was normal, Dean would’ve guessed he was sleeping, but vampires don’t sleep either.

At quiet times like these, Dean can _almost_ imagine that purgatory was just a woods place back home with normal wolves and bears roaming around instead of gorilla wolves and Leviathans. He can _almost_ pretend that he was camping out with two normal human beings. But one’s a broken angel and the other’s a bloodsucker. And there were the hungry growls and abnormal howls. It took a lot of effort to pretend that they weren’t in monster-land, especially with the feeling of two-inch deep of sweat and dried blood clinging on his face and body, like he hasn’t bathed for weeks.

Dean was lost in his worried thoughts, when he saw Cas shuffling around, about to stand up. “Cas?”

Cas looked at him blankly and mumbled quietly, “I’ll gather more woods for the fire.”

It was the dim light, it was Cas’s tired eyes and sad look, it was a memory that seeped something into Dean that caused Dean to have a sudden tight feeling in his guts, making him feel extremely anxious.

Cas looked at him for a second longer before taking in his hesitation as consent and he started to stand up when Dean scrambled on his knees hurriedly and grabbed Cas’s arm. He pulled the arm arm down to his level, making Cas sit down clumsily.

“No,” Dean said quietly, somewhat out of breath. His hand was still around Cas’s arm, and he loosened his grip, fingertips ghostly tracing the arm down to the wrist. He held there and pulled it closer to him. Dean focused on trying to figure out how the fire flickered and disappeared into thin air instead of focusing on Cas’s super intense look and the hammering in his chest.

“Dean, the fire will die out soon—”

“We can sleep closer together and share body heat, all right?” Dean interrupted, his tone gruff and tight. “You’re not going out there alone, Cas.”

There was a long moment of silence and Dean’s not sure what Cas was thinking of until he heard the gravelly voice said softly, “I’m an angel, Dean. I’ll be fine.”

The apprehensive feeling didn’t go away, and Dean didn’t let go. Cas didn’t understand the true reason, and that was okay. Dean sunk his head into his folded knees, pulling the hand closer to his body. Castiel didn’t complain or pull away. “C’mon Cas. You’re like a beacon of light. You’ll just be flashing yourself to the monsters. Forget it. It’s not necessary.”

Dean was lying through his teeth. The nights could get incredibly cold. But Cas didn’t point him out on it.

“All right,” Cas said finally. “I understand.”  Cas settled more comfortable on the ground and leaned against the wall again, closer to Dean this time since Dean was still holding on to it like a lifeline.

After a moment, Dean glanced to Cas, whose eyes were closed and his breaths were even. Dean sighed quietly in relief, the anxiety finally drifting out of him as he relaxed.

Dean looked at their hands for a long moment and knew that he wouldn’t let go anytime soon. Cas probably thought Dean objected because it was dangerous for him to go alone. But that wasn’t it—not all of it.

_“To keep them away from you.”_

When Cas stood up, that memory screamed in Dean’s head, screaming ‘ _RED ALERT, RED ALERT!_ ’ Because deep down, there was small but present fear that Cas would do what he wanted originally: keep Dean safe. He was afraid that Cas would take the opportunity to leave silently before Dean could figure it out.

Dean couldn’t risk that. He just couldn’t. He spent weeks looking for Cas, and he wasn’t about to let the angel go now, not when it took him everything to get here.

Dean looked down at their hands again, and he tightened it just a bit, breathing sharply. He looked up to Cas, who didn’t seemed to have noticed. He didn’t react to it at all.

Dean leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes finally—and felt a squeeze on his hand, then a thumb rubbing it reassuringly. Dean couldn’t help but smile a little.


	2. secret santa: destiel ficlet 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During a couple weeks before Christmas, I did secret santa with a group, and I wrote three ficlets for my person. :) Just wanted to share it now, since Christmas is over, so here’s the first one. contains fluff, cheesiness & it's AU.

Cas practically grew up together with Dean. Their parents were best friends since high school and they lived next door to each other for as long as he can remember. He played with Dean together at school, hung out at Dean”s house almost all the time, or Dean came over to his house almost all of the time. During special occasions and some holidays, his family would be over at the Winchesters’, or the other way around. He didn’t mind because Dean was a lot of fun. Dean loved to play hero, and calling Cas ‘the angel on my shoulder’, they’d run around the house, saving imaginary people from imaginary disasters.

One day when they were 10 years old, while they both were lying on their backs looking up at the blue sky, laughing so much that they were out of breath, Cas looked over to Dean and suddenly asked, “I dare you to kiss me.”

Dean eyed him curiously, but he was smiling. “Why?”

Cas shrugged. He’s seen his parents kiss many times. He’s seen his brothers kiss girls, or in Gabriel’s case—kiss a boy. Gabriel had asked him to keep it quiet and Cas complied. But it made Cas curious. What was kissing like? Why did people do it so much? Cas wanted to know, but he didn’t want to ask the girls at school. They seemed to believe he had cooties and also teased him a lot. And he didn’t want to kiss other boys. The only boy he was comfortable enough with was Dean. And since Dean looked so happy right then, perhaps he would be willing to do it. “I want to know what it’s like.”

Dean turned to his side and looked incredulous, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. But he was still smiling. Without a warning, he leaned his head over and placed his lips on Cas’s lips for a few seconds before pulling back. He was grinning. “I think that’s how my mom does it to my dad.”

Cas rolled his eyes, but he was grinning also. “Thanks,” he said, looking at a moose-looking cloud. ‘So that’s what it feels like,’ Cas thought, rubbing his lips together. ‘Strange, but nice.’

Dean leaned back down and they spent a long moment in comfortable silence before Dean said nonchalantly, “You know this means we have to get married now, right?”

This time, Cas looked at him curiously, before laughing. “Yeah okay, whatever, Dean.” Cas looked back at the sky, not noticing Dean’s adored gaze at him.

—

Four years past and Cas placed the memory in the back of his mind as one of his most cherished childhood memories. When Cas and Dean had gotten to middle school, they had different classes and made new friends. They didn’t hang out as often anymore and Dean didn’t come over as much. Cas missed him, but didn’t blame him, since he himself was busy with his own things. But though they didn’t hang out as much, sometimes, when they caught each other’s eyes in the cafeteria, or in a passing hallway, Dean would wink and grin, and Cas would immediately feel reassured that they hadn’t grown apart. Cas usually stuck his tongue out to Dean in reply. Dean would laugh before waving goodbye, going to his next class or leaving with his friends to play basketball. The little things made Cas sure that he was still just as important to Dean as he used to be.

One day, during a class break, instead of going to the library to find new books, Cas decided to watch Dean play basketball with his friends. Cas was content to watch Dean, who always shined in everything that he did. He put 100 percent effort to everything, and he seemed to glow with his bright personality. A lot of people liked Dean. It was hard not to.

Barely a minute into the game, Dean noticed him and grinned widely, waving, “Hey Cas!” while dribbling the ball.

“Showoff!” Cas teased, chuckling, as Dean only winked at him and continued his way down the court, passing his friends easily, and making a shot.

“How was that?” Dean called over.

Cas raised a thumb up. “Perfect, Dean.”

Dean had the widest, silliest grin on his face and it was the most infectious thing ever because Cas was grinning also.

Cas watched the game for a few minutes before remembering that he had promised to meet a classmate to discuss their project. He got up, and when he caught Dean’s attention, he waved goodbye.

Dean looked alarmed and said, “Wait, Cas!” He passed the ball to one of his teammates and then ran out of the court, over the protests of his teammates, to Cas. “Where are you going?”

“Ah, sorry Dean, I can’t stay,” Cas started, but he could see that Dean was visibly disappointed. “I had promised a classmate that we could work on our class project during this time. I’m already late—“

“Just kiss him already!” One of Dean’s friends called out teasingly. “C’mon Dean we know you want to!”

Dean groaned into his palm, looked over his shoulder and shouted, “Shut up, Victor!”

“I dare you to kiss him!” His friend replied back, laughing harder.

Cas felt uncomfortable, not wanting to be the butt of a joke. “Dean, I’ll catch you later—“

“Wait, Cas,” Dean said softly, his green eyes grounding Cas to the spot.

Cas paused and raised his eyebrows in questioning.

Dean closed the space between them and, because he was taller by a good few inches, ducked and tilted his head slightly to kiss Cas firmly. Naturally, Cas closed his eyes and just felt Dean’s lips on his. ‘Strange, but still nice,’ he thought. ‘Really nice.’

When Dean pulled away, Cas looked at him blankly, unsure what to say or do next. Dean was looking at him with a fond smile and a few seconds passed before he whispered, “You know this means that you’re my boyfriend now, right?”

Cas was reminded of their childhood memory and he laughed. “Yeah okay, whatever Dean.”

Dean shrugged, his bright eyes never leaving Cas’s as he reached for Cas’s hand and intertwine their fingers. “I mean it.”

Cas rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, and he held on to Dean’s hand.


	3. secret santa: destiel ficlet 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a mixed between drabble and ficlet. ^^ Anyways, this is the second ficlet I wrote for my person during the secret santa I did with my group. :)  
> Contains domestic AU and fluff~

Mary is alive and Dean is his mom’s boy.

Since young, all that Dean does, everything that he accomplishes, all the details are told to his mom first. He loves her most and believes she’s the greatest mom in the whole universe.

As he grows older, he doesn’t grow distant from his mom like most boys his age. He continues to tell her everything, of his dreams, his goals, his fears, and he tells her about Castiel—‘Cas’ as Dean calls him without his consent—and Dean tells her how stiff and expressionless Cas is and he thinks Cas as a prude.

Mary listens thoughtfully, with a soft smile, as Dean complains and comments about every little thing of Cas and Mary wonders who this Cas boy is, who occupy so much of Dean’s thoughts and words. Mary knows the little signs and she sees it in Dean—in his bright green eyes, in his restless movements, his animated hands, and she hears it in his ever-changing tones when speaking about Cas. She wonders in amusement when Dean will understand. But she doesn’t push it and watches her boy figure it out himself.

Every day, it’s something new. ‘Cas said this’ and ‘Cas did this’ and Mary grows more amused at her son’s exaggerated details and more sympathetic for Cas, who is at the receiving end of her son’s poorly shown but affectionate actions and words. Mary wait for inevitable words from Dean, but it doesn’t come quite yet, as Dean flusters and fumbles through their talks about Cas, and how, despite their strange friendship, Cas continues to frustrate him endlessly. Even though from what Mary can tell, the things that Cas had done isn’t enough to warrant Dean’s criticalness.

Mary gives neutral advices as much as possible because she wants her son to figure out his own true feelings, and despite Dean’s complaints, he always has this _alive_ look when talking about anything of Cas. Also, Dean, no matter how, eventually ends up talking about Cas like he’s the endgame of their conversations. Mary feels slightly alarmed at Dean’s obliviousness sometimes, but it’s also endearing, and so she doesn’t say a word about it. Mary grows fond of this Cas person, someone who she’s never met but have heard so much about, and waits for Dean.

One night, Mary argues with John about something and Dean sees it all. John and Mary make up with soft words, hugs and light kisses. Later on, Dean approaches her and asked hesitantly, looking baffled: “Why did you two argue over that? And you both were so hurt and angry at each other, but, but then, you guys made up just as quick. How?”

Mary explains that because she cares so much about John that she can get so frustrated with him. They love each other so much that a misunderstanding could make them feel deeply sad or hurt. But they make up just as quickly because they couldn’t bear to let the other hurt too long.

Dean listens, speechless for once, and by the end of Mary’s explanation, a look of wonder is on his face.

Mary doesn’t understand why at first.

She understands a few weeks later, when Dean says the words she has been waiting for: “Mom, I like for you to meet someone very important to me. I—I’ve been so blind and I can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner, but I finally understand, and I want you to meet him. _I want you to meet Cas_.”


	4. secret santa: destiel ficlet 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third ficlet I did for my person during secret santa :)  
> Contains: canonverse, jealous!dean

Dean wouldn’t say he’s _worried_ about Cas. Just because he’s been glancing every 10 seconds to Cas doesn’t warrant it as _worry_. He was just _checking_ to make sure things were going in order. Cas was supposed to be interviewing the possible suspect, but it was looking more like he was going to receive a lap dance instead. And sure, Dean was not giving the pretty goldilocks in front of him any attention, but he needed to keep an eye on Cas. Luckily, Dean turned on enough charm to not offend the pretty girl with his inattentiveness. Dean was smiling and nodding at the right times, while peeking at Cas. Dean clenched his jaws automatically every time he spied the girl getting way too touchy with Cas. It was seriously annoying him and the urge to storm over there and make some show of dominance and declare Cas as ‘ _mine_ ’ was so strong that it unsettled him enough into doing nothing instead.

Cas hasn’t shown any distress signals and that really bugged Dean like crazy. The last time Dean took Cas to a ‘den of iniquity,’ he was terrified. Dean had found it amusing then and had ignored it, but now, he would welcome it any time.

Cas was sitting on a couch, his back to Dean,  so he couldn’t see Cas’s expression even if he wanted to. But Cas wasn’t making any flapping and awkward movements like he’d imagined Cas would do if someone was coming on to him. His overall composure was really just fine and Dean’s getting incredibly annoyed about that.

Dean immediately tensed when another person, a pretty face guy, joined the girl side by side and looked at Cas lecherously. They both were, staring down at Cas like animals in heat. Dean held himself down, glued himself to the seat and continued to half-listening to the boring girl, who didn’t have the information he needed and was now trying to pick him up.

Suddenly, the guy, eyes still leering and full of lust, dipped down in front of Cas suggestively.

That triggered an irrational judgment in Dean’s mind and he jumped off his seat, murmured some half-ass excuse but doesn’t even finish his words as he practically ran over to Cas.

“Agent Moscone!” Dean called Cas’s pseudo name as he arrived, and Cas turned to look at him questioningly. Dean took a sharp inhale as he caught the leering guy in a compromising position. He was bent over and his head was level near Cas’s crotch. He looked up to Dean with a smirk.

Dean twitched, probably real obvious. As calmly as he could without thwarting anyone, “Agent, it’s time to head back to headquarters.”

Cas looked at him with a head tilt, eyes squinting at Dean like he was trying to figure out what Dean meant. After a pregnant pause, Cas went along and said, “You’re right.” Cas stood up, forcing the other guy to move away and stand up properly next to the girl, who was eyeing Dean suspiciously.

“If you remember anything or know anything,” Dean said to the girl, handing the girl a card, but his eyes were all on Cas, “feel free to contact us.”

He signaled Cas to leave first with a sharp movement of his head, and when Cas wasn’t looking, he downright glared at the guy and the girl, before following Cas out, leaving the two looking slightly offended and dumbfounded.

When they reached the impala, Dean blocked the passenger door, his arms crossed. “What the hell Cas?”

Cas, once again, gave him a strange look. “What, Dean?”

“In there!” Dean said exasperatedly, hand pointing to the place. “You let that girl laid her hands all over you, and that guy,” Dean made a face and just the thought about what it had looked like made him angry, “Christ, were you about to let him blow you or something?”

Cas frowned. “Dean, I knew of their intentions, but it did not bother me.”

Dean moved into Cas’s personal space, green eyes on blue eyes, his breaths coming out hard, “Well it bothered me.”

Cas didn’t take a step back and they both were literally inches away from faces touching. The fact that Cas didn’t seem to understand why he was mad only made Dean angrier. Dean looked to Cas’s lips and, without another thought, claimed those lips with his own.

At that, Cas did take a step back in surprise, but Dean grabbed his shoulders to steady him and continued to ravish Cas’s lips. Cas seemed frozen at first, but then he started responding. Dean really should be thinking about what he was doing and about where he was doing it currently, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had Cas right where he wanted, those warm and soft lips on his, and all his anger was dissipating as Cas was kissing just as eagerly. And with a bit more coaxing, Dean got him to open his mouth and tongues were involved and Dean was breathless.

Dean had to pull away for a breather, his breaths ragged and shaky, and his eyes were on Cas. Cas was staring right back, his eyes huge and his lips still wet and puffy.

Dean, without all the anger now, softened and kissed Cas gently, lips touching softly then pulling away a bit just to kiss somewhere else, before coming back to the lips. Cas tried follow Dean’s lips, his breaths hot on Dean’s face.

“I think we should go somewhere more private, Dean,” Cas whispered and Dean nodded eagerly.

With a touch, Cas teleported them into their motel room. Sam wasn’t back from his investigation, it seemed, so they had plenty of time to continue right where they left off.


	5. ficlet for my second secret santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a ficlet I promised a friend of mine during secret santa ^^  
> Contains: less fluffy and more angst, I suppose? Canonverse. Headcanon.  
> Since it was said that Cas would be gone for 5-6 episodes after 8.10, (and it was said that one of the later episodes has the boys having a real raw talk), I had a headcanon about what happened, and thus, this was written.

A dark storm came and thunder crashed loudly in perfect timing with Dean’s loud slam of the motel door. Sam turned around in annoyance and considered saying something, but the look on Dean’s face made him close his mouth. He looked Dean up and down and was worried. Anger rolled off of Dean like the storm that caught them in the middle of their search. They were both soaking wet and couldn’t possibly continue any further with the hazardous weather.

Automatically, like reassuring a lost child, “It’s okay, Dean. We’ll find him, we almost did this time—“

Dean exploded, “ _Almost_ , Sam. Almost is not enough. Every single ‘almost’ is that much closer to finding him too late!” His eyes were ablaze and his face distorted into rage. And something else. But Dean turned away before Sam could figure it out.

Sam knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. With a quiet sigh and hands on his waist, “Dean, out with it.”

Dean didn’t turn around.

“Something else is eating you up so much that you’ve been acting more reckless than usual,” Sam said calmly. “Like today—running into that warehouse without checking if there were any dangers.” He paused and then continued gently, “I’m worried too, Dean. I’m worried about Cas too. But getting ourselves killed in the process doesn’t do any good.”

Sam paused again, waiting for Dean to say something. Dean didn’t. Sam sighed in disappointment. He knew they weren’t on the best of terms, but still. They were brothers.

“You don’t understand, Sammy,” a raw, broken voice croaked from Dean, barely recognizable. Then, he moved slowly, his back still to Sam, and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. He was shaking. “It’s purgatory all over again. Déjà vu.”

Sam looked at him for a long moment and sat at the foot of the bed. “You never told me in detail about what happened during your time there,” Sam said carefully. “What do you mean?”

Dean’s stiffened back shrunk even smaller. The room felt incredibly charged, like one wrong move could be the spark that ignites flames.

So quietly that Sam almost missed it, Dean said, “Back there…back in purgatory, I wasn’t with Cas for the whole time.”

“What?” Sam said, confused. He had assumed they arrived in purgatory together and had stuck together, fighting together to find their way back.

Sam heard a ragged inhale from Dean, who then continued unsteadily, “When we got there, Cas and I were only together for a few moments. I turned my head, turned back to him…he disappeared.” Another inhale, and this time, his whole body trembled. “For what seemed like _weeks, months_ …I looked for him _everywhere_.

I chased every shadow, every clue, followed any monster’s words if it seemed like it had a sliver of truth about Cas’s location.” Dean paused, took a deep breath. “I prayed to him. Every night. He never came or answered, and I thought—“ He stopped abruptly with a sharp inhale and forced exhale, before going on. “But I kept looking. I kept praying. Because maybe he just didn’t hear me. Maybe he’s just busy fighting monsters. He’s just preoccupied, so he can’t find me at the moment. So I continued. It took months. It was bloody. But I kept looking.”

The rain picked up pace and fell harder, the sound echoing loud in the room.

“When I found him in one piece, I was incredibly relieved, thrilled—I was just _so glad_ to see him again. Then I was incredible pissed for a moment, because he said he ran away when we arrived in purgatory, and I thought he left me to fight by myself and—“ He stopped, sighed wearily, but his voice softened, “But that wasn’t it. He ran away to keep the monsters away from me. He was leading them away from me so that I could be safe.”

Dean was silent for a long moment and Sam waited patiently. They were probably going to get sick if they didn’t change out of their wet clothes soon, but Sam didn’t want to interrupt. Not now, when Dean was finally talking to him.

Dean’s head lowered and his arm rose to his face. Sam guessed that he was wiping away tears.

“Now, Cas is gone _again_ ,” Dean’s voice was hard now. “And I don’t know if he’s still alive. If he’s all right. I don’t know what those flying ass monkeys have done to him, and I don’t know where he is. _I don’t know_.”

“And that scares you,” Sam said quietly, watching Dean carefully, “More than you know.”

 Dean tensed, like he might deny it, but doesn’t. Instead, he nodded just the tiniest bit. “We’ve been through a lot of messed up things, Sam, and we’ve lost a lot of people over the years. And Cas—we always lose him, get him back, lose him, get him back. You’d think I’d be used to it, you’d think I wouldn’t think about it so much, but it’s Cas, and I, I just…Cas, he’s…”

“Special?” Sam suggested.

Dean paused, and then shrugged, “That’s a way to put it.”

Sam smiled softly because he realized it now. He understood. Sam stood up. “We’ll find him, Dean. For sure.”

Dean half-turned his head to Sam, listening.

“I promise you, Dean: we’ll find him.” Sam said. He walked toward his bed where his luggage lay underneath. “For now, we need to take showers and rest so that we can continue our search first thing tomorrow morning. We _will_ find him.” He crouched down to open his luggage and he looked up. Dean was looking at him with a guarded yet hopeful expression. Dean’s eyes were slightly red. “Dean, we’ll find him. Even in purgatory, you found him. I don’t think there are any more places where he can be where you wouldn’t be able to find him. We _will_ find him.”

Dean looked at him with a slightly disbelieving expression, but Sam held Dean’s gaze and nodded. A few seconds later, Dean also nodded, and his eyes looked away.

Just before Sam entered into the bathroom,

“Thanks Sam.”

——

They did it.

They found Cas.

It wasn’t easy, dodging traps, fighting and outsmarting angels, but they finally got to Cas before the other angels could. They blew away the angel guards with sigils and now, it was just the three of them in some cabin deep in a forest. The moon was full, illuminating their scenery and it was quiet except for the owl hoots and cricket chirps.

Dean watched Cas carefully, as they filed out of the cabin into the clearing that surrounded the cabin. They paused for a moment, looking around cautiously before it was deemed okay.

As soon as Sam gave Dean the okay, Dean returned his gaze back to Cas, looking at him up and down. He looked tired.

An impulse rose and Dean reacted on it. He moved forward, his arm swinging up to grab Cas by the neck.

“Dean—!” Sam said in panic.

Dean pulled Cas’s head forward and clashed their foreheads together. He cursed in pain, but none of it was directed for Cas. He closed his eyes to force the pain back, breathing heavily. When he finally opened his eyes, he was met with blue ones, looking at him with confusion. Their hot breaths intermingled and Dean could feel their warm air touching his chin and neck. Dean didn’t say anything and closed his eyes again, his fingers digging a little tighter into Cas’s skin. Dean’s other hand came up and grabbed Cas’s shoulder tightly. Their bodies were inches away from touching but Dean didn’t move any closer. He stood there with his eyes shut tight, slightly trembling, as he allowed himself to just _feel_ the warmth emitting from Cas’s body, to _feel_ Cas’s smooth forehead on his own, to _feel_ the solid arm underneath his grip, to _hear_ the sound of Cas’s quiet breaths—yet he can’t quite believe that it’s really Cas.

“Dean?”

Dean choked at the sound of Cas’s gravelly voice and he was then staggering forward, legs feeling weak. Cas caught him into an embrace, arms quickly across Dean’s back to support him up.

“Dean?” Cas questioned again, worry in his tone.

Dean wrapped one arm around Cas’s back, pulling him as close as possible, crushing their bodies together, and the other hand held the back of his head. Dean buried his head into Cas’s neck and whispered in a torn voice, “ _Cas_.”

Cas didn’t say a word as he slowly tightened his embrace while Dean continued to cling onto him like a lifeline.

After a moment, “We need to go,” Sam spoke softly. “In case the angels come back.”

Dean blinked and nodded couple times and took a deep breath as he reluctantly pulled away, hands still clutching onto Cas.

“Dean,” Cas said softly, a gentle look on his face. One hand reached and grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled it off his shoulder, but he held on and squeezed it to reassure Dean.

Dean squeezed back and attempted a smile, but it was wobbly. Cas looked at him encouragingly, eyebrows raised with a half-smile. Something in Dean lifted and his lips steadied. They followed Sam back to the Impala without once letting go of their hands.


	6. Night Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, just a little thing I thought up while I was sick.  
> Contains: canonverse. Kind of fluff?

Dean waits until he’s sure that Sam is dead asleep before he starts tossing and turning underneath the blanket. He’s lucky that the motel bed didn’t make any noises as he shifts his weight to one side and pulls the blanket over his shoulder to his head. He’s shivering, his body trembling slightly. His skin is sickly hot, the warmth of his body emitting like the temperature on a humid sunny day. He is getting a fever.

It’s happened to him many times before; times when it was unexpected so he couldn’t do the convenient thing like getting some Advil or something, but he was always able to fight it off with a fitful night sleep. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel like dying every single time. Tonight is the same.

It’s irrational to think that he’d die from a simple fever-he’s pretty sure that he’d be brought back if he did anyways-but his mind isn’t going through logical train of thoughts as his body continues to burn and sweat, and a part of him chants incessantly, ‘hot, cold, hot, cold, hot, cold’.

His skin is hypersensitive and the cotton material of the blanket scratches his naked chest, bugging him a lot. It’s trapping in his body heat. He wants to shove off the blanket, but he’s also cold and feels as if no blanket thick enough can keep him warm.

His mind is delirious and he really believes that he will die. Being a hunter, Dean’s definitely seen and heard of many worse ways to go, but one of Dean’s biggest fears is dying in his sleep. If he was dying any other way, he would at least go down fighting. But sleeping-it’s simple and dangerously easy.

His troubling thoughts bring tears to his eyes and leaks down his face. Immediately, his body seems slightly less hot. Crying is like an outlet that allowed his body to cool off. That’s a discovery that he made when he first caught a fever. It’s also one of the reasons why he will never tell Sam about his fever nights. He’s pretty sure Sam would never shut up about it.

But that’s the way it goes. To get through the night, he has to literally cry himself to sleep. Every time his thoughts drift about dying, he starts tearing up because he doesn’t want that to happen, but he needed sleep. So he’s stuck in a dilemma and it makes him more frustrated and more teary-eyed.

Dean knows it’ll take him a couple hours to force his brain to shut down and ignore his burning body. It’ll eventually works, and he’d wake up the next day in fine health, but at the moment, it is taking too long. Dean hates fever nights.

Couple minutes later, Dean finally lets go and starts crying quietly. He pulls himself into a fetal position and also pulls as much blanket as he could around and on him. Then he clutches onto his pillow and cries helplessly. He just wants to go to sleep without feeling like he’s burning alive. He blinks and huge tears slide down his face.

Suddenly, He senses a change in the air, a shift of the atmosphere. With another blink, he spies Cas standing by the feet of his bed. There is too little light to be able to read Cas’s expression and Dean can’t see him clearly anyways due to his blurry vision.

He breathes in sharply and pulls the blanket over his head completely, pulling himself in as much as possible. He didn’t want Cas to see him like this either. His body heats up even more as he panics internally.

“Dean.”

Dean hears his light steps coming closer, and he whispers angrily through the blanket, “What are you doing here in the middle of night, Cas!? Leave! I’m trying to get some sleep!” His breaths are loud to his ears and he can’t detect Cas’s footsteps anymore. But he knows Cas is still there. He can feel him there, like his senses were tune to Cas. He wonders fleetingly if it’s because of the fever. Dean breathes a little slower and quieter to calm himself.

Feeling better, he slowly peeks from his blanket. Cas is standing right by him, and being this close, Dean can see Cas’s troubled expression staring at the wall.

Dean’s anger and panic caused by Cas dissipates and he asks with concern, “Cas? What’s wrong? Why did you show up here in the middle night? Did something happen?” Dean blames his fever for making him sound way too much like a worrywart. He does not mean to sound so soft, but it comes out like that. “Cas? Talk to me. Hey.”

Dean raises a hand to nudge Cas’s side gently a couple times.

Cas finally looks down to him with a somber expression.

Dean raises his eyebrows slightly in question.

Cas looks at him for a moment longer before raising his hand, palm open, and reached for Dean’s face.

Dean stares, slightly confused, but doesn’t move away. The fever is making him fearless and he doesn’t snap at Cas’s hand.

The hand goes to his forehead and it feels incredibly cool on Dean’s skin.

Suddenly, Dean feels fine.

He takes a gulp of breath in surprise and blinks widely. He looks up to Cas as Cas moves away his hand. “Did you just…?”

“I felt you in pain and wanted to relieve you of it,” Cas explains simply, and then he opens his mouth like he might add something else, but closes it. He looks conflicted.

Dean eyes him curiously, but he feels grateful. His whole body is of normal temperature and his mind is clear. “I’d ask you how you knew, but…it doesn’t matter, I guess. Thanks, Cas,” he says sincerely.

Cas brightens a little. “You’re welcome.”

Dean feels more at ease, seeing Cas like that, and settles himself back into the bed comfortably. When he’s done moving around, he notices Cas still standing next to him. Dean stares at him as Cas stares back, and he suddenly feels extremely awkward. “Cas, you mind?”

“Sorry,” Cas says and steps back. There’s an awkward pause as he turns around, turns back to Dean, turns around again, and then finally turns to face Dean. He looks like he’s about to take a deep breath, but instead, he says, “Dean, if you ever feel this pain again, call on me and I will heal you.”

Dean is a bit taken by surprise. “What?”

Cas pauses and says softly, “Many times, you’ve had to endured this pain. But you don't have to. Not anymore." He looks at Dean determinedly, "You can call on me and I will come." After a moment's thought, he adds, "I don't like it when you're in pain, Dean."

Dean's not sure why but his face heats up like he's blushing. Dean averts his eyes, pulls the blanket to cover his face, and says more gruffly than he intends, "Yeah, got it. Thanks Cas."

"Sleep well, Dean. Good night."

Dean knows Cas's already gone when he throws down the blanket to look at the empty space in front of him. He feels regretful, but he doesn't know why. Absentmindedly, he pulls up the blanket again and closes his eyes, trying to sort out his troubling thoughts.

Sleep easily finds him and as he drifts off, he thinks he should've invited Cas to stay and sleep also. Perhaps on the bed next to him. He doesn't dwell on that thought very long or that Cas doesn’t even need sleep because he’s deep asleep by then.


	7. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff :3 Canon verse, kind of. It's in the SPN world.

“Shit, where is it, where is it!?”

Dean searched through his bag of clothes, snatching shirts and jeans out and shaking them. None of what he was looking for fell out and he groaned. He cussed angrily, frustration growing by the second. His hands rose to his head as he scanned the cheap motel room, eyes roaming everywhere frantically for possible hiding places. “God damn it, where the hell did I put it?”

He pulled the blanket of his bed and puffed it a couple times while his eyes searched if anything has fallen onto the bed. Seeing nothing, his hands went under the pillow to feel for it, but there was nothing there also. He looked around and spotted the table desk next to his bed. He squatted down to eye-level with the desk and pulled out the drawers to look inside. When he saw nothing, he shoved the drawers back with a hard slam. He stood up, breathing heavily.

He shuffled quickly to Sam’s well-made bed and pulled off the blanket, in vain he knew, but he needed to do _something_. He was going to tear the room apart if that’s what it took.

“God damn witch,” Dean muttered while flipping Sam’s pillow up to look under it.  Earlier that day, they had closed in on a powerful witch. Dean got caught in one of her spells, where it started to eat away his memories from present and worked its way backward. Luckily, Sam and Cas were able to stop her before the spell worked too long. Dean only lost little details of what he did that day.

But little details were what Dean needed, and now, he couldn’t recall where he put it.

“Stupid spells and freaking witches.” Dean turned to the bathroom and stormed inside, eyes looking at every inch of the sink. Finding nothing, he squatted down to open the cabinets and look around. Nothing also. He exhaled sharply and clenched his fists.

His eyes dropped down to the toilet and a scary thought ran through his mind. “…No.” He couldn’t have dropped it by accident and flushed it away, could he?

“No, no way I’d do something that clumsy,” Dean reassured himself as he approached the toilet, looking at it warily. Details, details—all the little supposedly insignificant details were gone and he couldn’t even recall going to the bathroom that morning.

He stepped away from it and then walked out of the bathroom into the middle of the room, one hand on his waist while the other massaged his head, his expression of complete cluelessness. “Where did it go?”

“Dean?”

Dean turned around in surprise, “Cas! What are you doing here?” He looked Cas up and down in panic. Cas was clean shaven, his clothes in perfect condition with no traces of the earlier hunt.

“What are you looking for, Dean?” Cas asked gently, his eyes searching Dean’s. “I can help.”

“No!”

“Dean,” Cas said in slight surprise and confusion.

“No, I don’t need your help.”

Cas only grew more confused. “But you’re obviously having a hard time finding whatever it is that you are looking for.”

“Well, I still don’t need your help,” Dean said absentmindedly, as he continued his search. He pointedly ignored Cas and got down on his knees to search under the beds.

“Dean, I don’t understand the reason for your stubbornness,” Cas said, sounding just the slightest frustrated. “Let me help you.”

“I’m looking for something important so stop bothering me all right?” Dean said, getting off his knees and brushing his pants. To himself, “Shit, maybe I left it in the car.” He started walking toward the door, but Cas grabbed his shoulder.

“Dean, let me help you—“

“I said no, Cas.” Dean shrugged off his hand, but it came back and gripped him again.

“Dean, but why—“

 _“You’re not allowed to see it!”_ He shouted angrily, but the moment it slipped past his mouth, he realized how bad it sounded. The grip on his shoulder disappeared. Dean turned around fast and he felt like was punched in the guts as he saw Cas’s hurt look.

“I understand,” Cas said stiffly with eyes down. “I will leave you alone.”

“Cas, wait,” Dean said quickly and he grabbed Cas’s shoulder to keep him from disappearing. “I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t.” Cas’s expression didn’t change and still held the sad puppy eyes and slightly frowning lips. With a defeated sigh, he decided that it was useless to prolong the wait, especially since he couldn’t find it anyways.  Reluctantly, he said, “I didn’t want you to see it just yet.”

Cas squint his eyes and inquired, “What is it?”

Dean locked eyes with Cas for a few seconds before quietly saying, “A ring.” Before Cas could say anything, he explained himself, “You remember me telling you about our last job when you weren’t here? The lady who owned the ring store?”

Cas nodded. “She allowed you and Sam to pick out any ring from her shop as a show of her gratitude.”

Slowly, Dean said quietly, “Yeah, well, I didn’t know what to do much with a non-talisman ring and I was going to refuse…but I saw Sam picked out a ring. He said it was for Amelia.” Dean paused and he could feel his face growing hot. “And I thought of you.” He glanced at Cas. Cas looked surprised. “I picked out a ring…for you.”

Cas was rendered speechless. Dean was getting a little worried. “Cas?”

Cas blinked and cleared his throat. His lips were starting to curl up. His hand moved into his pocket and he pulled out something with his palm closed. “Is this what you were looking for?” He asked, opening his hand, revealing a simple shiny silver ring.

Dean’s mouth dropped open as he slowly picked up the ring from Cas. “What? How did you have this already?”

Cas was looking at him with that _adored_ look on his face. His eyes were shining, his face glowing. “You dropped it in my pocket this morning and told me not to look at it. You said that you would explain to me later.”

“Really?” Dean said incredulous, but he laughed at his good luck. He brought the ring closer to look, and then his eyes caught Cas’s eyes and stayed there. Dean smiled. Cas was still smiling, if not a bit shyer now. Dean took a step closer to Cas and grabbed Cas’s left hand. “Well, I’m glad you already had it. I wanted you to have it.” Dean paused and had a thought. “Do you like it? Do you mind?”

“I don’t mind, Dean,” Cas said, his expression incredibly soft and relaxed.

Dean was happy when Cas was like this. “Good, because I wanted to do this…” He held Cas’s left hand by their fingers and he singled out the ring finger. Looking at Cas with a smile, he slipped the ringer on, fitting perfectly. “There.”

“Dean,” Cas said, breathlessly. “You do understand the implications—“

“Shh, I know, Cas,” Dean said, closing in the gap between them. Dean brought up Cas’s hand and kissed them lightly. With a completely confident and reassuring smile, “I know. And that’s why I wanted you to have it.”


	8. fluff drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: They get ready to go on a hunt, by something stops Cas from walking.  
> Note: canon verse; fluff

“All right, let’s go,” Dean smacks the table, adjourning their quick last meeting before heading out on their hunt.

Sam takes the lead and heads out of the bar first, the door ringing loudly as it clangs on the bell hanging from the corner top.

Dean follows, with Cas behind him. He pushes the door hard for him and Cas both, and barely walks two steps in the cold night air when he glances over to Cas and frowns. “Cas, what are you doing?”

Cas is frowning and staring at the ground like it has personally offended him. Then, Cas wiggles his right foot a little and Dean notices the problem. “Cas, tie your shoelaces.”

Cas huffs. Dean did not mishear: Cas actually  _huffed_  in annoyance. “Well geez Cas, I just didn’t want you tripping over your feet during the hunt—“

“It’s not you, Dean,” Cas interrupts, still looking at his shoe with great dislike. “This shoe is defective,” he declares seriously. “This is the 100thtime that it had come undone and I’m beginning to lose patience.”

Cas has the grumpiest face that Dean’s ever seen him had. It elicits an uncontrollable laughter in Dean. It was too hilarious. The irony—an angel of the lord irritated by mere shoelaces.

“Dean,” Cas says in warning, but a part of him also looks helpless.

Gasping for breath, Dean says shakily with hands out, “All right, all right.” He grins silly at Cas, who downright glared at him. Dean laughs again before biting his lips to stop. He glances at Cas in amusement before sinking down onto one knee and says, “C’mon. Give me your foot.”

Cas’s eyes widen. “Dean, that’s not necessary.”

Dean gave him a look that had no room for arguing.

“Your pants will get dirty.”

“They’re just pants, Cas. Washable. C’mon, give it here.”

Reluctantly, Cas raises his foot and Dean grabs it and puts it on his knee. He starts untying it to redo it completely. The silly smile was still on his face as he  pulls and tugs. The smile grows fond as he feels Cas trying to put as little pressure as possible on his knee. Dean chuckles and grabs his foot, grounding it on his knee securely. “It’s fine, Cas. You can relax.”

He didn’t and Dean glances at him before saying lightly, “I can’t believe you had put up with it 99 times already. I would’ve lost it at the 5th time.” Then, more softly, with a hint of concern, he says, “Did it get tiring to bend down and tie your shoe constantly?”

He glances up. Cas has an adorable expression on, lips protruding slightly, big eyes blinking almost curiously at Dean. He looks thoughtfully before replying just as soft, “A little.”

Dean smiles and finishes tying it securely. “Done.” He puts the foot down, stands up and says proudly, “With my skilled hands and a bit of Winchester’s luck, it’ll hold for the rest of the hunt.”

Cas lifts the foot up slightly to look at it, smiling slowly, before beaming at Dean, “Thank you, Dean.”


	9. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: canon verse; possessive!dean and somewhat smug!cas, haha :)

Cas was pretty sure Sam didn’t know what he had done by telling him such valuable information.

“Dean’s  _jealous_ , Cas. I’m telling you this because I need you to do something about it. I’ve told him many times to just talk to you, but being the stubborn person he is, he refuses. But then,  _I_ get an earful of his complaints and have to deal with his crankiness. I can only take so much until Dean’s issues starts to seep into his dreams too and I become scarred forever and—point is, I need you to take care of it. NOW.”

Cas already had a hunch about it for a while, but having Sam confirmed it was nice.

After relieving all of that on Cas, Sam left the club early. He had deemed it safe enough and left them to ‘deal with the tension’ and also, he was getting his own room back at the motel.

Knowing all that, Cas observed Dean more carefully. Dean did an incredible job at hiding his jealousy. It was commendable, but Cas knew better. Dean have been watching Cas a while now, only paying half attention to girl by his side. She was getting annoyed by his inattentiveness.

It was strangely thrilling to be the center of Dean’s attention. But Dean didn’t act on his own wanting.

Cas decided to experiment.

He casted an inviting look to Dean before advancing into the sea of dancing bodies. Cas watched Dean jump from his seat and follow, ignoring the girl’s outreach arm to hold him back. His bright eyes were on Cas only.

Cas looked away and thought he heard a “Cas!” but the loud electronic music drowned out any possible coherent words. Cas made his way deeper into the center with the disco ball over his head, flashing color full lights on everyone. Some people gave him strange looks, as he definitely wasn’t dressed for clubbing. But some actually looked interested and gave him appreciative looks.

An interested woman with fast hips and wild arms came close to him and put her hands on his shoulders and slid her hands up and down his arms. Cas turned his head slightly to look for Dean, who had stopped at the edge of the dance floor with a firm stance, and— _oh_.

 Dean was giving him  _such_  a look, and it was sending a tingling sensation throughout his body. When Dean saw him staring though, he composed his face immediately.

Cas didn’t like that at all.

So he turned back to the girl, who looked less enthusiastic now due to his lack of participation. Cas copied other men’s moves and put his hands on her thin waist and brought her close to his body. She grinned and started moving her body like waves against his body. Cas glanced over to Dean, who no longer had on any mask. It was all of Dean’s emotions—anger, frustration, lust, need, possessiveness. Cas smirked and looked at him slyly, lowering his head and looking from under his eyelashes.

Dean seemed to realize that it was all on purpose, as his eyes widen in shock and then, he looked incredibly torn between doing two things. Cas wonder what.

To make Dean do  _something_ , anything really, Cas tried copying others and started moving his body with the girl.

Dean looked completely breathless, his mouth wide open.

Cas didn’t get a chance to look at him any longer when a taller man blocked his view and eyed Cas suggestively. Cas shrugged and smiled. Taking the permission, the man positioned himself behind Cas and laid his hands firmly on Cas’s hips before he started to grind.

Apparently,  _that_  was the last straw.

Suddenly, Dean appeared next to them and pulled Cas hard behind him. He practically growled to the other two, “Not yours.” He turned to Cas with the most heated, possessive look and said, “ _Mine_ ,” before grabbing Cas’s neck and crashing their mouths together. Dean’s other hand wrapped around Cas’s waist and glued him onto his body, and it was heat on heat, mouth on mouth, tongue on tongue, and it was  _glorious_.

Dean couldn’t keep his hands still and they ran up and down Cas’s back frantically, while the other hand grabbed and tugged on Cas’s hair and Dean kissed fiercely and hotly, saying “Mine, mine, mine,” kissing Cas’s jawline, neck, and then mouth again. “Cas, be mine.”

Cas really imitated best from Dean, copying Dean, kissing Dean’s everywhere. He said gruffly, out of breath, “Always yours. Always.”

That made Dean definitely feel better, as Cas felt something from the lower region of his body. Dean moaned at the feel of Cas, and Cas smiled. “You want to leave? Sam got his own room tonight.”

“Oh,  _hell_  yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fluff, basically~ :)

Dean feels unusually cold this morning as he stirs to consciousness. He doesn’t feel a body next to him. He reaches over to the other side with eyes closed, feeling for Cas. His eyes open and it takes him a second to register that Cas isn’t not there.

Confused, he sits up and calls out, “Cas?”

The door opens and Cas enters, still half-naked with loose boxers, carrying a tray of food. Cas smiles fondly at him, “Good morning, Dean.”

Dean smiles immediately and mumbles, “Morning, Cas.” Seeing the plate of food, he groans. “Oh crap, I forgot.” He starts pulling the blankets off and turning to the edge of the bed. “Cas, why didn’t you wake me up? It’s my turn to bring you breakfast in bed.”

Cas places the tray on the dresser by the edge of their bed and quickly reaches for Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and sitting on Dean’s laps, with legs wrapped around Dean’s body.

Dean automatically brings his hands around Cas’s waist and scoots Cas as close as possible, kissing him gently, nipping at his jaw and neck, before looking up at him. Breathlessly, they stare at each other for a long moment. Cas is practically glowing, and Dean loves it, loves when his eyes are the lightest of sky blue, when there’s an undeniable smile on his face. Dean loves listening to him breathe, feeling his chest rise and fall. There’s something beautiful about watching Cas’s every movement, really.

Quietly, Cas answers his earlier question, “You had looked really tired,” and at Dean’s incoming protest, Cas shushes him, “Shh, it’s fine, Dean. I wanted you to sleep in today.”

Dean pouts for a second, but seeing the genuine look on Cas’s face, he couldn’t be mad. Never at Cas. He chuckles, shaking his head, and kisses Cas affectionately and tenderly. Dean can feel the smile on Cas’s face. He pulls away and says, “Well, since you made breakfast for me today, I’ll let you…” and he whispers the rest of it into Cas’s ear.

Cas looks at him approvingly, kisses Dean just as affectionate, before saying, “I’d make you breakfast every day if you let me do that every day.”

Dean opens his mouth in surprise and laughs, “No, that’s unfair. Then I wouldn’t be able to walk ever.”

Cas smiles slyly and teases, “That would be the goal.”

Dean throws his head back and laughs harder before saying, “But I want to do that to you too!”

“I guess we’d have to take turns,” Cas says with a shrug and he tackles Dean over.

“Wait, food first!” Dean protests jokingly, but forgets about it completely right, kissing Cas just as passionate. The morning and afternoon was going to be  _awesome_.


	11. See You Soon (When I Get Home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not canon verse; fluff

Cas tries to stay awake by watching some action movie on Netflix, but he can barely keep his eyes open. He doesn’t even know what is happening in the movie and had stopped caring a while ago. He had only put it on so that it could keep him from dozing off too soon.

 It’s well past midnight, and he’s sitting in the living room with the light dimmed. Every couple minutes, he’d glance to the clock on the wall and sigh. He doesn’t have to wait up, he knows that, but he wants to.

Just as he drifts off again, his phone rings, snapping him awake again. Seeing who it is, he brightens up and answers softly, with a smile, “Hey.”

“Hey baby, did I wake you up?”

Cas shakes his head, still smiling, holding the phone delicately in both hands to his ear, “No, I’m still up.” He curls up on the couch and turns off the movie with the remote. “I was just watching a movie in the living room.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m on my way home now. Sorry I didn’t call you earlier. Had a tough case all day and we finally closed it just moments ago. I’m getting in the car right now. I can’t wait to come home.”

Cas detects the weariness in his voice. “Can’t wait for you to come home either, Dean. Drive safe.”

Dean chuckles softly, and Cas loves the sound of it. “Got it.”

And they both go silent, but it’s fine. Cas closes his eyes and listens to the sound of Dean breathing. He knows Dean is doing the same also. Just hearing each other on the other line is enough for now.

“I miss you,” Cas murmurs tiredly after a long moment. He aches to see Dean, to hold Dean, to kiss Dean.

Dean moans in agreement and he says softly, “I miss you too. You don’t know how close I am to just speeding through every light so that I can come home to you.”

Cas laughs and he can imagine Dean’s expression, frowning and anxious, while waiting for a red light to turn green. Cas smiles. “Don’t break any laws,” he says and yawns, “But hurry.”

“Trying,” Dean admits. After a thought, “Are you tired? Go to sleep then. I’ll make it home all right.”

Cas pouts and says, “I’m fine,” though he yawns again.

“Cas, it’ll take me at least 20 minutes to get home, if I’m lucky that these red lights don’t happen so often. Take a nap, baby,” Dean tells him gently and affectionately. “When I get home, I’ll pick you up and bring you to bed.”

It sounds like a good idea, actually, as Cas starts to feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. “Hmm, okay then, Dean. See you soon.”

 “See you when I come home.”

Cas almost hangs up but Dean says suddenly, “Wait, Cas.”

“Hmm?”

Cas doesn’t hear anything for a moment and thinks Dean has lost signal, when he hears, “Mwah.”

It takes Cas a second to register what just happened. Cas starts laughing.

“That doesn’t do my self-esteem any good, Cas,” Dean complains, and Cas can imagine Dean’s face right now, probably flushed red.

“You just sent me a kiss through the phone,” Cas smiled, feeling so warm inside, so gleefully happy that he could almost fight off the sleep. “You’re too adorable for your own good, Dean.”

Now, Cas can imagine Dean smiling, despite feeling embarrassed. “Well, yeah. You get a phone kiss until I get home and give you a real kiss.”

“Well, you get some too then,” Cas says. “Mwah. Mwah, mwah.”

Dean laughs, deep and hearty, before saying, “Okay, go take that nap now. I’ll see you when I get home and I’ll return those kisses.”

Cas smiles. “I can’t wait then. See you soon, love.”

“See you soon, Cas.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during Valentine's day.  
> Kid!fic; happy fluff; non canon verse

“Mom, mom!”

Mary waves her hand with a huge smile on her face. “Hi Dean,” she calls out to him affectionately, as he bypass his friends to reach her. He is carrying his construction paper heart bag, full of valentine cards and candies. Dean runs a little, but pauses to make sure none of them have fallen out and attempts to run to her again but doesn’t get very far until some falls out of his stuffed bag.

Mary laughs and meets him halfway instead. She helps him pick them up and puts it in his bag again. “How was your day, dear?” She asks as she ruffles his hair slightly.

Dean smiles adorably to her. “Awesome, mom! We watched a movie in class today, and ate ice cream—oh, I put TONS of sprinkles on mine!—and I got a lot of cool valentine cards from my friends and—“ he pauses abruptly, with an exaggerated shocked expression. His eyes were open huge and his mouth shaped into a big ‘O’.

Mary asks worriedly, “What’s wrong?”

He snaps out of his daze, “Mom, mom, you know how you say sharing is caring?”

Mary nods slowly, still concern.

“Like when you make me share my juice with Sammy?”

Mary nods again.

Dean watches her for the confirmation and nods firmly. “Mom, do you have the extra valentine cards in the car still?” He looks around, searching. “Please, mom, can you get them for me, please, please?”

“Of course,” Mary says. “Wait here,” she tells him and walks back to the car to grab the plastic bag with the leftover cards and candies. She is still very confused as she walks back to him. “Here you go, but what do you need them for, Dean?” School was over already, and many kids have already gone home.

He seems to not hear as he frantically looks around and he absentmindedly takes the valentine cards. He looks at them, looks up to her and says, “Thanks mom,” with a smile, before jogging away towards another child.

She watches him curiously as he approaches another child. The child seems sad, his mouth shaped with an obvious frown. He stood apart from the other children, not just by him standing away from the other kids, but his blue eyes shines with tears. Mary notices that he doesn’t carry any paper heart bag or any valentine cards. Her heart drops. ‘Did this child not get any valentine cards?’ She sneaks up on Dean and the child, watching from the side worriedly, and overhears them.

“Hi,” Dean says to the child.

The child stares at Dean with the same sad frown face.

Dean looks at him for a moment, and with a huge intake of breath, “I’m sorry you didn’t get any valentine cards today, and I’m sorry you cried because you miss your mom.”

The child looks even sadder and tears fall down his face silently.

“Ah, no, please don’t cry!” Dean says, his arms waving frantically. He then seems to remember the valentine cards, and he thrusts them at the child. “Here! Please have them!”

The child sniffs and looks at the cards cautiously. He looks at Dean, squinting his eyes in question.

Dean looks at him and stutters, “B-because you just moved to our school today, the others didn’t have any cards for you. But I do.” He shakes the bag of valentine cards and candies. “These are for you.”

 The child looks at it again and slowly mumbles confusedly, “All of it?”

Dean nods. “All of it.”

The child looks at Dean a little longer before slowly reaching for the bag. “Thank you,” the child says softly and smiles a little. He wipes his tears away with the back of his hand.

Dean beams with a grin. “No problem, Castiel. Ah, I’m Dean, in case you forgot.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I didn’t forget. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean looks at him happily and glances at Mary and smiles at her before saying to Castiel, “Well, I have to go now. Mom and I are going to get my brother Sammy from the preschool.  I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Castiel looks a little sadder again, his eyes looked around searching, but returns back to Dean and he nods, smiling weakly, “Okay. Bye Dean.”

Dean notices his sad look and says worriedly, “Hey, it’s okay. Your mom will be here soon. Don’t worry.”

Castiel didn’t look convince but he nods anyways.

Dean looks at Castiel a little longer, like he was deciding something, and then suddenly he hugs Castiel, patting him in the back repeatedly. “Hey, I mean it. Don’t look so sad.”

Mary is quite surprise by Dean, but couldn’t help but smile.

“My mom always hugs me when I’m sad and it always makes me feel better,” Dean explains as he pulls away from Castiel, who looks really surprised. “I’m not your mom, but I’m your friend, and I hope you feel better.”

“We’re friends?” Castiel asks, still in shock.

“You don’t want to be?” Dean takes a step back like he’s been pushed, looking at Castiel incredulously.

“No, I do!” Castiel says quickly, taking a step forward. “Friends, I’d like to be friends with you also, Dean.” He stammers and stares at Dean hopefully.

Dean sighs in relief and smiles. He puts a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Awesome. Then we’re friends.”

Cas smiles really big this time and they both stare at each other for a comfortable moment.

Mary hides her smile behind her hand, witnessing the start of a friendship. She is surprise at how forward Dean is but she’s proud of him. Looking at her watch, she realizes they had to leave. She calls out, “Dean, it’s time to go.”

Dean looks at her then and says, “Okay mom!” He turns to Castiel, “Don’t cry anymore, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow and we’ll play cops and robbers with Jo, Ash, Victor, and all my friends. You’ll have a lot more fun tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Castiel says, much brighter now. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Bye Cas,” Dean says, walking towards Mary, talking over his shoulder. “Oh, I mean, Castiel.”

“Cas is fine,” Castiel tells him. “My family calls me Cas also.”

Dean reaches Mary’s side and waves. “Okay. Bye Cas!”

“Bye Dean,” Cas says, waving also.

Dean takes Mary’s hand and walks with a skip, smiling, as they both head to the car.

Mary is smiling also. “You made a new friend.”

Dean nods. “Yeah. I felt really bad for him today because today was his first day of school and he was crying a lot and asking for his mom.”

Mary chuckles. “Like you used to do.”

Dean nods again. “I remember missing you a lot too when I first came to school, so I know how it feels. It sucks. But you always hug me right after school ended, and I felt much better every time.”

She squeezes his hand and look at him proudly, “You’re an angel, Dean.”

Dean grins. “I know. Now, let’s go get Sammy so I can tell him all about today and Cas!”


	13. Kissathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon verse; fluff  
> there was actually a kissathon in Thailand. C: That's what inspired this.

“Can you believe this? A kissathon!” Dean said with a delightful laughter, looking at a flyer that was handed to him by two lip-locked costume mascots earlier. He plopped down onto a chair and lifts his legs onto the table. “The couple who kisses the longest gets 5 grand. Wow, I don’t know which suckers came up with this, but this has got to be the easiest contest in the world.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head in disbelief as he flipped the newspaper page, reading for any unusual incidents. They were in a relatively small town, just passing through, while searching for a case. “You’re gonna do it?”

“Hell yeah I am,” Dean said, re-reading the flyer just to make sure. “This is easy money, Sam. All I gotta do is lock lips with someone the longest out of any other couple out there. How hard can it be?”

Sam nodded distractedly, looking at the puzzle game now. “Sure, but what sane girl would lock lips with you, a stranger to her, for the whole day, maybe more, and not want half the money if you two do win?”

Dean frowned and stared at Sam hard. “Well aren’t you the optimistic one.”

“I’m being realistic, Dean,” Sam said, putting down the newspaper and looking at Dean with arms crossed.

Dean groaned, throwing the flyer on the table. “Great. There goes easy money,” he mumbled, rubbing his chin, thinking, until he realized something. His eyes and mouth open slightly, as he almost said something, but noticed Sam and stopped.

Sam saw his expression though and asked, “What? You have someone in mind?”

Dean cleared his throat, “No, nothing. Never mind.”

Sam looked at him and slowly grin, “Cas?”

Dean coughed and looked away. “I said nothing, Sam.”

Sam ignored him and looked upward, “Hey Cas, could you—“ He jumped out of his seat away as Dean tried to tackle him.

“Sam, no—“

“—come down here, please? Dean needs your help.”

“Sam!” Dean gritted, glaring at him.

“What’s wrong?”

Dean turned around, breathlessly, as he look Cas up and down. “Cas.”

Cas looked at Dean for a moment, then glanced at Sam. “What is it?”

Sam gestured to Dean with a smug smile. “Dean can tell you about it. I’m gonna get some snacks.”

Dean glared at Sam all the way as he left before turning back to Cas, who looked at him questioningly. Dean looked at him and coughed for no reason, “So, uh.”

“Yes, Dean?” Cas asked worriedly. “What is it?”

Dean saw the genuine concern on Cas’s face and felt bad for calling Cas down for a trivial matter. He grabbed the flyer on the table and handed it to Cas. Cas took it and looked more confused as he read it. “Kissathon?”

“Yeah,” Dean said awkwardly, hand rubbing through his hair. “I was hoping on winning it, but it’s a kissing competition, so I need a partner…”

“And you want me…?” Cas said in shock.

Dean flushed and stumbled backwards, knocking into the chair, “Uh, well, it’s fine if you don’t want to. I just thought it would be awesome if we could get that 5 grand and yeah, never mind, it’s cool—“

“Dean,” Cas interrupted with a small smile. “I don’t mind but…” he looked down. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. If you prefer another person…”

“No, no,” Dean walked forward, hand raised in mid-air, but he pulled it back to his side, nervously, “I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t want to do it with you,” and as he said that, his face flushed harder at the weight of his words. He raised his hand to his face, hiding it. “I mean, damn it, Cas, I’m fine. I’m cool with it as long as you are also.”

He peeked through his fingers and saw Cas smiling, making him smile as well. “Okay, then let’s go. It starts soon.”

—

“All right, Cas, so I think we can totally do this. We just gotta look out for that couple,” Dean said, pointing to a middle-age married couple, as he came back to Cas after scoping out the competition. They were at a huge arena full of other couples, with a relatively large crowd watching and chattering, cameras already flashing. More and more people keep showing up and Dean’s getting more and more anxious, if he was to be honest. Dean cringed at the cheesy decorations and signs around, pink and hearts and all. “I heard they won this last year and they lasted for two days. Who knows how they are this year, so we need to step it up and win this thing, okay?”

Cas nodded determinedly. “Okay.”

Dean tried hard not to think about what was going to happen in just a couple minutes. Soon, so very soon, he was going to be kissing Cas for at least a couple of days. His hands trembled and his mouth felt dry. He never imagined that his first kiss with Cas would be for a competition, or to be so long. He didn’t mind at all—hell he’d been dreaming about it—and it was actually happening soon. His whole body was a bundle of nerves and he couldn’t stop being nervous. He glanced over to Cas, who looked perfectly fine, as he looked around curiously. ‘Calm down, Dean, calm down,’ he thought.

It didn’t really work since he was so nervous that he missed most of the announcer telling about the rules. Something about eating and drinking through straws. Under no circumstances can the lips be separated or else disqualification. Even going to the bathroom is no excuse to not be lip locked. Lips have to be touching through everything.

Next thing he knew, it was going to start in ten seconds. He looked at Cas for the first time clearly and saw Cas was now just as nervous, his eyes wide and mouth open, looking lost, his shoulders tensed. And seeing Cas feeling just as he does somehow made it much better.

Dean smile, “We got this, Cas. We got this.”

Cas relaxed visibly, and he nodded.

“8, 7—“

“We should take it slow,” Dean says softly, stepping closer to Cas. Cas looked at him like he was memorized, enchanted. “We have a couple of days. Let’s take it slow.”

“5, 4—“

Cas brought his face close to Dean, his eyes half-closed already, and their hot breaths mingled, making Dean shiver with excitement. Cas mumbled, “Okay, Dean. Slow.”

“2, 1—“

Dean nodded and licked his lips. “Take our time in the world. Explore.” Cas licked his lips as well, watching Dean’s mouth.

“BEGIN!”

—

80 hour later, 5 grand forgotten on the table, they were still kissing.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dean, you have to try this," Cas says breathlessly, after sipping at a nice cold vanilla ice cream shake. "This tastes really good." He shakes it and looks at it with wonder. 

Dean looks at him strangely before saying, “No, Cas.”

Cas brings the shake to his face though and shakes it in front of him, “Dean, try it. Try it. It’s good.”

He pushes the hand away and backs up. “No, Cas. I don’t want any.”

Cas has his arm out still, and he stares at Dean with a puppy pleading face, while Dean glares at him, and they stand staring for a long moment as if about to have a face off.

But then, Cas slowly puts his arm down, and has the biggest disappointment expression _ever_. 

Dean inhales sharply, turning away for a moment, feeling incredibly guilty, before deciding to just  _do it_  for Cas’s sake. He turns around with a sigh, “All right—mmph!”

He’s startled and surprised—Cas’s mouth is on his, and there’s something cold. Cas’s hands held Dean’s head in place as he tilted his head and opened his mouth. It surprises Dean, making Dean open his mouth, and a cold, sweet taste floods his mouth.

When Cas pulls away, Dean swallows down the liquid down as much as he could and wipes the parts that drips on his chin breathlessly. “Cas—did you—did you just—”

"Taste good, doesn’t it?" Cas says victoriously and chuckles, walking towards the Impala, leaving Dean dumbfounded and incredibly aroused.


	15. Chapter 15

During their first time, they both try to dominate one another, and Cas huffs irritably, “Dean, I know what to do. I’ve watched humanity for over 2,000 years now.”

Dean smiles and kisses him gently, his cheeks, his forehead, down to his nose and then lips, “I know, Cas. You know the mechanics of it, but I want to _show_  you pleasure, okay? Just let me show you first.”

Cas grudgingly concedes, and Dean starts low, kissing from his neck, down his chest, biting and leaving marks all the way down, loving how Cas shivers and trembles like he’s about to explode, and Dean goes lower and lower and kisses his inner thighs, teasing Cas first, before taking Cas into his mouth.

Cas inhales as if he was a man deprived of oxygen finally breathing again, and he moans loud. And then Dean does many other things, and Cas is learning, reacting, both losing his mind and remembering everything that Dean is doing to him. Hours later, they’re both a tangled sweaty and hot mess.

Dean’s exhausted, but Cas is an angel. Cas breathes into his ear with that impossibly low tone, “My turn, Dean.” It sends shivers throughout Dean’s whole body and he’s hard again.

Cas copies Dean, and tries other things that he’d had in mind, and he makes Dean moan and scream. He rocks Dean into a trembling mess and makes Dean feel  _pleasure_  also.


	16. Chapter 16

 “I can’t believe this,” Dean swings the motel door open and throws the key onto the closest bed.  He slowly steps in, shaking his arms and brushing off the rain from his jacket as much as possible. “This freaking  _sucks_.” He shivers, runs a hand through his wet hair and blows hot breaths into his frozen hands.

Cas steps inside also, his body pressed against Dean’s back as he closes the door.  He brushes his own coat dry. It was in vain though, as most of it was soaked from the pouring rain. He shakes his head, droplets flying, and he runs his hand through it. He looks out the window at the black night, the showers of rain, and agrees, “This rain does prolong our stay here longer than necessary.”

“I miss our bed,” Dean mumbles grumpily, and decides to take off his jacket, lazily throwing it onto a chair. “I miss  _home._ ” At least he had called Sam already and told him they weren’t going to make it for dinner, to make just enough for him to eat. Sam would’ve thrown a fit about wasting food if Dean hadn’t called to inform him ahead. Cas copies his move and take off his own wet coat, throwing it on the chair besides his.

With a  weary sigh, Dean’s about to take a step forward towards the bed, but stops when he feels Cas’s hand on his shoulder. He turns to look and suddenly, Cas lifts him up, carrying him bridal-style.

Dean splutters, completely taken by surprise. “Cas, what the hell? Let me down.”

Cas only tightens his hold and says in that low deep tone that sends a thrill throughout Dean, “Did you think you could hide it from me, Dean?”

Dean gulps and smiles guiltily. “You noticed?”

Cas huffs as if offended. “You think I wouldn’t notice you trying not to put too much weight on your right leg?” He glances to Dean’s legs. “You sprained it. When?”

Dean is actually embarrassed to tell Cas. “Does it matter when?”

Cas gives him a look and Dean caves with a loud sigh. He mumbles out reluctantly, “Fine. I sprained it right before we drove here.  I busted my ankle when I slipped on the grass.”

Cas shakes his head, his shoulders shaking, and it takes Dean a moment to realize he’s  _laughing_  silently.

Dean smacks Cas’s chest, his face growing red and he tries to be angry at Cas. “Hey! It’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry Dean, but it actually  _is_  funny, considering that I  _did_  warn you to be careful since the rain might make the ground slippery,” Cas says with a smile.

“But I didn’t think I would actually slip,” Dean grumbles. The fact that he injured himself by something as simple as slipping on wet grass makes him question his agility.

Cas chuckles, genuinely amused, before looking at Dean affectionately. “Well, it gives me an excuse to carry you like this.” He walks over to the bed and gently put Dean down, Dean’s head against on two stacked pillow. “I’m going to take a look at it, okay?”

Dean tenses up as Cas sits near his feet and reaches for his right foot. He wants to pull away. He doesn’t want Cas to look at the ugly, probably purple, bruising and swelling of his foot. But it’s Cas, so he bites his lips, forces himself not to wince at the sharp pain, and allows Cas to carefully remove his shoe and sock and look it over. Dean peeks at it also and notices that it’s not as bad as he thought. It is swelled up, making his foot look fat, but isn’t as purple. Just a tint of it so far.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Cas asks, glancing at him.

Dean thinks about it. “Well, compare to the all the injuries I’ve ever gotten in my whole life, this is nothing. But does it hurt? Yeah, yeah it does,” Dean sighs. “It’ll take weeks for it to completely heal.”

Cas’s fingers smooth of it lightly. His chest rises as he inhales, he closes his eyes—Dean blinks, and the swelling is gone.

Cas opens his eyes and smiles at Dean, “It’s healed.”

Dean sometimes forget that Cas still have some of his angel powers. Ever since Cas chose to stay with him couple months ago, Cas rarely relied on his diminishing powers. Instead, he learned how to be a hunter. Cas couldn’t teleport or use a huge amount of power anymore, but he could still use a little of it.

Dean rolls his ankle cautiously, but Cas is right. The pain is gone. “Cas,” Dean says breathlessly. “You didn’t have to use your angel mojo.” He looks at Cas with concern and a bit of guilt.

Cas sits closer to Dean and kisses him gently, his hands holding Dean’s face preciously. When he pulls away, he looks Dean in the eyes and whispers, “Dean, I don’t know when I’ll lose my powers completely. But while I still have it, I’ll use it for the people that I love, especially for the person that I’m in love with.”

 _‘Love_.’ Dean feels out of breath because he never knows how to react when Cas gets all cheesy yet romantic like this. They’ve gotten together soon after Cas chose to stay, but it was a wordless, silent confirmation and consent when they kissed that one night and went to Dean’s bed for the rest of the night. They’ve never mentioned those three words, but their actions were enough.

Dean has that warm feeling he feels every single time Cas mentions the word ‘love’ and he either wants to run away or kiss Cas forever. Dean always does the latter.

He grabs Cas by the neck, pulling him closer, and meets Cas halfway with eyes closed. He kisses slowly, feeling every sensation, savoring the taste of Cas. Cas kisses him back just as lovely and more fiercely. They broke the kiss for a breath, their foreheads touching, breaths mingling. Dean’s eyes flutter open and gazes into Cas’s bright blue eyes, though mostly black now, his pupils blown wide, and without breaking contact, Cas uses one foot to kick off one shoe, and does the same to the other. Dean follows him, kicking off his one shoe, quickly making him more comfortable as Cas climbs on top of him.

Cas kisses his neck, biting and licking, and all of it makes his toes curl as he pants heavily. His fingers grab Cas’s semi-wet hair and tug them up as he reaches up to kiss Cas on the mouth hard and hungrily. Cas hums into his mouth as Dean continues to run his fingers through Cas’s hair, tugging and pulling to control Cas’s movements. The scrape of Cas’s light scruff makes him melt and he really can’t think.

Cas takes one of Dean’s hands and kisses it as he pulls away, breathing deeply. Dean automatically follows him, trying to capture his mouth again, but Cas whispers quickly, “Dean, Dean, wait.”

Dean pauses, feeling a little dizzy coming down from cloud nine.

Cas takes another deep breath, as if he was trying to clear his head also, and he smiles softly, “We’ve got all night, Dean. Let’s take this slow.” He says and brings Dean’s hand to his mouth and kisses it softly. “There’s no need to rush.” He kisses up Dean’s arm, making Dean tremble as he watches. “No rush.”

Dean could melt into a puddle at the moment, the way Cas is staring at him from underneath his lashes, the way his mouth was deliberately moving slowly and leaving plops of kisses up his arm, the way his wet hair now looked like ruffled, tangled porn hair. Dean once again tries to move closer to Cas, to give and show him love also, but Cas pushes him back, his fingertips on Dean’s chest. “Dean, let me,” Cas says huskily. “Let me make you feel better tonight.”

“Cas—“ Dean starts to protest. Because he wants to do the same for Cas. He wants to show Cas how much he loves him.

Cas touches their foreheads together, and it’s an automatic tranquilizer. Dean relaxes and the only sound is their breathings. Dean watches Cas’s chest rise and fall hypnotically for a moment, before he looks up at Cas, and there’s a silent determination, stubbornness, and also pleading, in his eyes, his face. It’s hard to deny him what he wants and Dean nods.

 Cas exhales with relief and smiles and looks at him with that one look—like Dean is the most beautiful wonder in the world—and Dean feels the warm feeling again. It’s a strange feeling, but it isn’t bad. That’s Dean’s last thoughts as Cas lies on top of him and kisses him slowly, passionately, affectionately and they take it slow to the early morning.


	17. Chapter 17

“Cas, wanna help me out?” Dean asks, flipping over a meat patty in the fry pan before turning to look at him for an answer.

He’s noticed Cas standing by the kitchen doorway for a while but had waited for him to make the first move. Cas hasn’t shown interest in anything since the fall of his siblings. Since his own fall. But he made a surprise appearance now. It was an improvement and Dean masks his surprise with indifference so that he doesn’t accidentally scare Cas back into his shell.

The sizzling noise from the patties fills the kitchen and Dean raises his hand, gesturing him over. “Come here.”

Cas stares at the patties, the uncut vegetables and buns on the table, his expression curious. There’s more fire in his eyes than Dean’s seen for weeks as he takes tentative steps closer. Dean jumps at the chance. “Here, hold the handle.” He ushers Cas into his position.

Cas holds the handle like it’s the most alien thing he’s ever touched and he looks at Dean with hesitation. “What do I have to do?” He finally inquires.

Dean lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Cas was actually going to do something other than walk around the bunker like a shadow.

"Here, take this spatula, and every couple minutes, flip the patties and you keep doing this until both side are well-cooked. Do you understand?" He asks, not quite letting go of the spatula when Cas takes a hold of it. "Cas, got it?"

"Yes, Dean,” Cas says, with a flicker of annoyance, and Dean holds back a grin. ‘There you are, Cas.’

"Good."

He can feel Cas’s eyes on him as he pulls the tomatoes out of their transparent plastic bag, put them in a bowl, and washes them clean.

"Cas, eyes on the meat," Dean tells him, putting the bowl on the counter and reaches for the bag with lettuce and onions with one hand while the other hand reaches for another bowl.

Dean watches carefully as Cas looks at the patties for a moment before he flips them, one by one, slowly. He squints at them and then nods with satisfaction.

Dean quirks a half-smile as he washes the lettuce and onions. He stares at Cas, stupidly excited that there’s pieces of Cas that he can recognize again—the fierce concentration, the rigid posture. Well, he think It’s actually kind of funny that Cas is so serious about flipping patties, but he’s not going to complain if it helps bring the Cas he knows back.

He’s finished with the tomatoes when he catches Cas looking extremely anxious, his unbusy hand flexing and unflexing, like he was deciding whether to punch the patties or not.

Dean takes that as a sign to make Cas do something that involves both his hands or disaster may ensue.

“Cas, why don’t you, uh, help me over here instead?” He walks over to Cas and lowers the heat on the stove to the lowest. “We’ll let these sit and cook. Come here.”

Cas stares at him for a confused moment before releasing his grip on the handle, leaving a sweat stained handprint on it.

Dean chuckles, “How hard were you gripping that, man?”

“Very hard.”

Dean gulps. He hadn’t expect Cas to answer it in such a gruff and low tone, and talking about gripping something hard…

Dean coughs and clears his thoughts fast before he has an awkward situation and some explaining to do. “Can you cut the onions while I prepare?”

Cas nods. “I think so.”

Dean takes his words on faith and hands him the knife. He turns away to grab clean plates, putting them on the table, before taking out the condiments from the fridge. He turns back to Cas and nearly drops the condiments. “Cas.”

Cas stops in mid-cut and looks at him questioningly.

Seeing Cas’s completely innocent look makes Dean chuckles. “You’re cutting it wrong.” He stands near Cas and points. “You’re not supposed to cut the onion like a cross into four pieces. You’re supposed to cut it at the edge and work your way in so that you’ll make rings out of it.”

Cas nods, but still look confused. “Does it matter…?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Of course it matters.” He grabs another knife and bumps Cas over to the side with his hip. Cas looks at him, their hips, then at him again, still with that confused expression, but he ignores it. “Look here.” He holds another onion and starts cutting it at its edge. “If you do this…” he cuts 5 more times before stopping and picking a slice up. “You see? You get a ring. It’s better this way so that when you put it all together, the pieces don’t all start coming out.”

He looks up and stops breathing. Cas was looking at him with  _this look_. This intense eye-lock and Dean can’t pulled away. He mutters, “Did you get that?”

Cas blinks, and Dean breathes again, looking away quickly. He hears Cas’s rumbling low voice, “Got it.”

Dean watches as Cas continues where he’s left off. The way he holds the knife was stiff and robotic and he slices it at an alarmingly fast pace. A wave of concern rolls over Dean. “Hey, watch your fingers.”

Cas stops and sniffs. “Dean, you should check on the meat.”

Panic took away his concern and he quickly turns to the fry pan. He flips the patties over and finds that side a little burnt. He curses under his breath. He notes to keep a better tab on it just as he turns back to Cas and sees him flinch. “Cas?”

Cas turns to him, with a bleeding index finger raised.

Dean sighs, running his clean hand through his hair. “What did I just tell you?”

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t look very apologetic as he stares at his bleeding finger with fascination.

“Dude, stop that and bring it here.” Dean turns on the sink and pulls Cas’s finger under the cold running water. “Put pressure on it while I look for a band-aid.”

“It’s just a small cut, Dean. I’ll live.”

“Yeah, well, better safe than sorry.” He points to Cas. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” He searches through the cabinets, trying to remember where he put it, when he hears Cas says, “I’m sorry Dean.”

Dean tenses, “What for?” He really didn’t want to hear a broken record of the same apologies from before, doesn’t want a repeat of it. He doesn’t think he’s ready to face the other tension between them yet. He holds his breath, waiting for Cas to answer.

“For not being such a great help with the burgers.”

Dean exhales, quite relieved that Cas hadn’t said ‘for everything’ because that might’ve tipped Dean over the edge. It was not time to talk about those other things. They could take it a step at a time, one thing at a time. Because Dean can only handle so much and so he was going to focus on the  _now_.

He finds the band-aid box and takes one out. He turns around and gives Cas a reassuring smile, “It’s fine, Cas.”

Cas looked doubtful and Dean says again, stronger this time, “Really, Cas, it’s fine. Just watch me and then we’ll try again next time.”

Cas actually relaxes and nods. “I’ll do better next time.”

“I believe you.” Dean grabs a small cotton towel and gives it to Cas. He turns off the sink as Cas dries his finger and raises it to Dean. An obscene thought crosses his mind about Cas’s finger and he quickly puts a band-aid on it and focuses back to his vegetables.

“All right, watch me. And oh, let’s keep an an eye on the patties as well.”


	18. Chapter 18

“She’s asleep?”

“Yes, sleeping soundly.”

Dean snorts, then catches himself and quickly checks to see if the sound had startled his daughter. His 2-months old baby girl in Cas’s arms didn’t move. He smiles in relief. “Good. Put her on her bed before she wakes.”

Cas glances to him and chuckles, “You know that only wakes her up.”

“Well, do it slowly and gently then,” Dean says as he heaves over to pick up the toys left behind by his twin niece and nephew. Sam’s kids were like excited puppies and he has no idea how they have so much energy to last the whole day. He still can’t believe that tomorrow was their birthday, turning 4 years old. Little sass monsters, just like their father, and no doubt they were going to be even sassier tomorrow. He smiles fondly and looks over his shoulder. Cas hasn’t moved, still rocking their baby girl in one place. “Cas,” he whispers and waves when Cas looks at him. “Take her to bed. We don’t want her getting used to sleeping in our arms or she’ll never be used to her bed. Go.”

He leaves no room for discussion and Cas rolls his eyes, but he smiles as he turns and takes her up the stairs. Dean watches them disappear before resuming his cleanup, his lips curl into a smile as he whistles quietly.

When he checks on his baby girl, he’s surprised to see her not in her crib, but sleeping on Cas’s outstretched arm with his the other hand patting her bottom. Cas hasn’t heard him come in, his eyes closed, and he hums a tune without pause.

Dean watches the peaceful scene and something warms in his chest, urging him forward. He tip toes to Cas’s side and crawls on the bed. Cas turns his head slightly, acknowledging him, but doesn’t open his eyes. Dean smiles and lies on his side, wrapping a hand around Cas’s waist and nuzzles into Cas’s neck.

Cas doesn’t say anything, but the sudden rise of volume of his humming tells Dean that he’s happy, and Dean’s happy. He pushes himself up, kisses Cas’s on the cheek, and then hovers over his daughter and kisses her forehead, “Good night, Mary.”


	19. Chapter 19

It is definitely  _not_  his fault that there’s an tent in his pants, straining against the fabric. Definitely not. So what if he had gone through the Men of Letter antiques and sniffed this weird small box with foreign symbols that gave him a tingling sensation throughout his body? Who’s to say that’s what made him horny as hell and got him hallucinating or frequently imagining scenarios where he’s got Cas underneath him above him? It’s not his fault.

He blames Cas for wearing that stupid button up plaid shirt. The first two buttons were not buttoned and Dean can’t keep his eyes away from that delectable collarbone or neck. He also blames Cas’s dumb wild hair looking like they’re ready to be grabbed.

"Dean!"

He snaps to attention and Sam looking at him with a horrific and knowing look. Crap.

"Dude, what is going on," Sam makes a wave motion in Dean’s general crotch area, "here?"

Cas wasn’t paying them any attention, sitting at the other head of the table and watching tv. What Dean would do to that hand grabbing popcorn, what Dean would like to put in that mouth—

"Dean."

He freezes, and he exchanges a panic look with Sam before admitting quietly, “I may have sniffed something weird earlier from the antiques.”

Sam groans into his hand. “Why would you do that?”

Dean shrugs, his eyes already back to watching Cas. “I didn’t—nothing’s ever happened before! I didn’t expect something like this—” he points to his crotch, “—to happen!”

Sam looks to the ceiling with a pleading face. He sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, before looking at Dean again, “Okay, so what are the symptoms? Besides your boner, do you feel sick like you’re gonna die?”

He shook his head. “No, just this mostly and,” he pauses, trying to think clearly but coming up short, “it feels as if there’s a fog in my head.” He massages his forehead, scrunching in thought. “Kinda like when you’re buzzed or drunk or something.” Seeing Sam’s concerned look, he jabs at him with a playful grin, “Not that you would know anything about that, you lightweight.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but he relaxes just a bit. “So, other than that, you don’t feel any pain that may be life-threatening?”

"Nope."

Sam leans back in his chair. “Huh.” He has his thinking expression on so Dean ignores him and settles back to Cas.

Cas was engrossed into the Discovery channel, watching Planet Earth, and Dean feels so wrong for the ten different thoughts that suddenly pops into his head about Cas and him doing things in the wild. Then ten different thoughts of taking Cas right there on the chair. He stifles a low groan and tries really hard not to think about it. But the fog in his head seeps easily past his walls, and he’s thinking about 20 different positions that they could be doing right at this moment. He drops his head onto edge of the table with a loud thump.

"Dean?" Sam says, shuffling out of his chair in worry.

He stops him with a hand. “I’m fine, Sam.” Well, besides him fantasizing about Cas with literally all his kinks, he’s absolutely fantastic fine. “I’m just having a rough morning.”

Dean hears Sam sits down again, “Yeah, I bet. Why don’t you just, you know, takes 5?”

"Done that already. It doesn’t go away," he grumbles. Really, he’s jacked himself off 5 times in the last 30 minutes and he still has tons of energy and feels ready for more. His hard erection is proof, for christ’s sake. He lifts his head up and lays his chin on the table, glowering into the distance.

Sam sighs with a hand running through his hair. “So what, you sniffed some sex pollen stuff or something?” He pauses and scoots away from Dean. “You’re not feeling anything for  _me_ , are you?”

There’s an absolutely terrified look on his face and Dean scoffs and rolls his eyes. “No, thank god. Just Cas.” He freezes and is already groaning internally.

Sam stares at him with huge eyes, mouth open, gasping in surprise and laughter. “W-wait, what?  _Just_  Cas?”

Dean needs to stop talking, but instead, he says defensively, “Shut up, Sammy.”

Sam’s guffawing away and Dean’s irritated, but the haze is getting to him, and he’s reallly just too damn horny to yell at Sam. He can’t even bring himself to feel angry. All he’s feeling is the throbbing in his pants, the coiling low in his stomach. His imagination is running wild, imagining Cas on the kitchen table, imagining Cas in the shower, Cas on his memory foam bed. He tries to feel embarrassed at Sam witnessing his breakdown, but even that doesn’t stop him.

When Sam finally stops laughing, “Look, why don’t you talk to Cas? Maybe he’ll help you out.”

Dean sends him an incredulous look. “Have you lost your mind?”

Sam holds his hands in the air. “I’m not talking about sex, Dean. It doesn’t need to come down to that.”

Dean shakes his head furiously, “Are you out of your freaking mind? I’m not gonna ask him to take care of my dick.”

"So you’re just gonna leave the situation like this?" Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean’s got nothing to say to that. He already thought about the whole thing and Sam voices it, "You already said doing it yourself doesn’t work and you’re not thinking about anyone else but Cas. Looks like Cas is your solution."

Dean grits his teeth and tries not to make friction against his boxers or he might spill his load right there and then. And maybe he doesn’t care now, but at least he have just enough sense to know that he’ll regret and feel embarrassed about it later. He refuses to let Sam have any more blackmail material. “I don’t want him doing something he doesn’t want to do. I don’t want him to feel obliged to help.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to look at him like he was crazy before shaking his head and smiling softly, “Dean, just trust me on this, okay? Talk to Cas.” Before Dean can protest, he stands up. “I’m gonna grab Kevin and we’re gonna go hang somewhere so we don’t get any traumatizing memories. If anything bad starts to happen, like you puking blood or something, then call us. If not, don’t. Get this thing out of your system so that you’ll be good as new again.”

Sam leaves and Dean feels relieved at first about finally having some kind of plan, no matter how half-assed and impossible. But then his hands become clammy and he’s sweating because the need and want is so strong now. He’s not sure if he can have a half-decent conversation with Cas about what’s going on when there’s an urge that’s ringing  _'jump him! Jump him and take him right now!'_  He bites it down, clenching his teeth hard, forcing it back. He’s so focused trying to make it go away that he doesn’t hear the bunker door closed nor hear Cas walking over to him and sitting beside him.

"Dean."

He jumps and is disorientated for a moment as he tries to connect  _'how did he from there to here'_  and then remembers his glaring erection and quickly sits down again, hands hovering over his crotch. “C-Cas,” he says, more huskily than he had intended. He swallows. “What’s up?”

Cas is staring at him strangely, squinting, and then his eyes lower to where Dean’s hands were. Dean flushes and turns his side to Cas, even as the friction makes it worse for him and he bites his lips to stop a moan. He tries to sound angry, “What the hell, Cas?” but even that sounds weak in his ears and he winces.

Cas looks at him for a moment longer and then abruptly stands up. Dean raises eyebrows and he’s a couple seconds too late to realize Cas was reaching for his shoulders and turning him. “W—”

Cas drops to his knees and, with bright blue eyes staring right at him, Cas’s hand sneaks over to his crotch and squeezes.

Dean gasps, almost choking and he’s taking shuddering breaths, trembling slightly because  _what the hell_ and he whispers, “Cas, what are you doing?” His head and body is screaming for him to just let Cas do it, and his hips are already stuttering and thrusting for friction against Cas’s firm hand, but his instincts was stopping him, helping him hold back, and his heart squeezes hard. “Cas, you don’t know what you’re doing.”

"Dean," Cas says gravelly, making Dean’s breath hitch, but he doesn’t take notice and says impatiently, "a couple of things: one, I do know what I’m doing, I’m not a child, and two, if you and Sam want to talk privately, you both should speak in quieter tones."

Dean closes his eyes, blood now rushing to his face. “You heard?”

"Everything."

He’s trying to form his thoughts, but Cas’s warm hand was really distracting. He blows out a slow breath, “And this is your choice?”

The hand disappears and Dean instantly misses it. He might’ve even whimpered, but who’s to say.

Warm hands embraced his face instead and he opens his eyes and he’s—well damn, he didn’t expect to see  _this_. Cas’s pupils were blown, his lips were wet and parted. There was something in Cas’s eyes, lust, want, and whatever else, but whatever it was, whatever Cas was feeling right now, he wanted Dean just as badly as Dean wanted him.

"Dean," Cas drawls it out in a nice and long and deep, and it’s almost enough to get Dean off. He leans into Dean’s ear, "Give it to me."

Dean has never taken his pants off so fast in his life.


	20. Chapter 20

So this was how drunk Cas looked like.

Dean takes note and stores it away for another time if the occasion rises.

Cas drunk was hilarious because he’s one of those that was quite different from how they usually are. He was handsy and smiles, grinning so hard Dean thinks it might rips through his cheeks. The image reminds Dean of 2014!Cas briefly, but this Cas was more genuine, less druggy, so he loosened up.

Cas was the most relaxed Dean’s ever seen, hell, everyone was, and he breathes a silent thank that no one was an emotional drunk. That would’ve been too much to handle and tonight was not one of those nights where he wanted to talk about all the shit that’s happened so far. They were here to hang out and have fun. So he takes great care not to make a big deal out of it every time Cas’s hand touches his knee or his shoulder. Cas was touching everyone else too so it really wasn’t anything special. He squashes down what feels like hope deep down and wash it away with a gulp of his corona.

He looks up just in time to see Cas being tricked again into taking another shot. Cas swallows it down easy now, not wincing as hard as he did earlier. What Cas hadn’t realized was that once they figured out how good he was at card games, they played underhandedly to get him to drink. He picked up any games fast and was naturally lucky. So, one would distract Cas’s attention while the others exchanged cards. Cas was either naive or already too drunk to realized he’s lost 5 times in a row. Honestly, the losing streak wouldn’t be so suspicious if it weren’t for the consistent giggles from Kevin and Charlie and Sam’s extra loud guffawing. After the initial laugh, Dean then thought it was bit unfair on Cas but they were having so much fun and Dean found he didn’t have the heart to put a stop to it. Cas certainly took the shots without complaints, smiling lazily before throwing his head back and swallowing the liquor down.

Dean stayed silent and kept his face impassive despite his growing fondness for the scene laid out in front of him. Sam to his left, Kevin next to him, then Charlie and Cas on his right. It’s a small circle, but it tugs something warm in his chest. He takes another gulp of his corona and smiles.

Then they wanted to play truth or dare.

Dean groans. “What are we, teenage girls at a sleepover?”

“Teenage girls wouldn’t be drinking,” Cas comments dryly, and Kevin starts laughing and knocking shoulders with Cas and Cas grins right back at him and then they’re both laughing away together for god knows what reasons.

Dean rolls his eyes. As much as he’s glad they made up and were on better terms now, they were pretty obnoxious together. Kevin hasn’t had that much liquor, but then again, Kevin probably didn’t have that much tolerance for alcohol. Cas, on the other hand, he wasn’t sure.

“C’mon Dean, what, are you scared?” Charlie taunts, but there’s no malice. She grins and slaps his elbow. “It’s just a game and this gives me chance to know Cas and Kevin better.”

“Or are you afraid of a little dare?” Sam says with a devilish smile. “Don’t have it in you, Dean?”

Dean raises an eyebrow and Sam lifts his chin, challenging. His hands are on his waist as he steps forward with a stumble and slurs, “Or maybe it’s the truth you are afraid to shed into the light?” He turns slightly to look at Cas behind him,  then looked at Dean with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

Dean points a finger accusingly, mouth open and about to say some very colorful words but he was too late.

Charlie gasps and steps up to Sam’s side, her eyes shining brightly, “Truth? What truth? What is Dean hiding that he doesn’t want us to know?” And because it was just his luck, Kevin and Cas tuned in also, and suddenly, he had three impatient and drunk friends waiting for his answer and a jerk of a younger brother who he might just strangle for having a big mouth.

Dean chugs the last half of his corona before slamming it onto the table. “Fine, let’s play.” He glares at Sam.

Everyone cheers and starts clearing the cards off the table. Sam looks like he’s just won the lottery and Dean makes sure he sees him making a slicing motion across his neck and mouthing ‘you’re dead.’ Sam waves his threat off and just smiles silly, so Dean swears to put extra salt in Sam’s breakfast eggs in the morning.

Charlie grabs a half empty bacardi bottle and puts it in the middle. “So do we all know how to do this or do I need to do a quick 101?” She glances to Cas.

Cas sees it and smiled goofily. “Kevin explained already.”

Seeing the half empty bottle, Dean’s not even sure if Kevin’s coherent enough for anything if he drank from it. Putting off his slight concern for Kevin, he sighs, “Can we get this started or are we gonna wait til we all sober up, hmm?”

Ten minutes later and Dean’s lucky enough to not have been chosen yet. Everyone else has had a turn and the dares have ranged from re-enacting Charlie’s wardrobe poses to Sam having to do a lap dance for everyone, which Dean quickly ran away from until it was finished because he was not gonna let that happen on his lap. They were so drunk and on a gleeful high, Sam dared Kevin to summon a demon in a devil’s trap in the house. Receiving an unamused and death glare from Dean, Kevin quickly took a shot instead. Dean kicked Sam’s leg for even suggesting such a thing, but Sam just cackled like a maniac. Even Charlie was laughing and punching the arm couch while Cas looked at them with this crazy glint in his eyes. Dean swore he’s the only sane drunk in the room. Blame it on his high tolerance.

Truths have been easy-going questions because no one wanted to really think about the truth and what have happened for the past months since the angels fell. There was one question where Charlie asked to Cas: “how do you get someone’s attention?” in which Cas answered gravelly: “grip them tight and raise them from perdition.” They all burst into laughter and Dean laughed louder than the others.

So it was all just a lot of funny dares and light questions until the bottle finally pointed to him. Dean could smell the sudden spike of interest and evil intent on Sam and Sam didn’t try very hard to cover it. He starts laughing and pumping his fist in the air, “Yes! About time!” He scrambles over to Dean, who scoots further into the couch. “Truth or dare, Dean?  _Truth or dare._ ”

Dean knows he’s dead either way. Truth, and Sam was gonna try to get him to ‘fess up about having feelings for Cas. Dare, and Sam was going to make him do something to Cas. He just knows it. Dean grinds his teeth because he’s now regretting that one emotional talk with Sam where he may have implied that he could possibly have feelings towards Cas. Sam picked it up and he hadn’t had to say it. But it was now backfiring on him and he was going to have to put a lot of salt in Sam’s eggs to get back at him for this. And maybe glue his hands to the plate. And to the chair.

He inhales sharply before spitting out, “Dare.” It was easier than truth because at least he can use the game as an excuse for whatever he will have to do.

Sam claps his hands together, rubbing them together. Dean’s about ready to tackle him and take him down a notch when he says, “I dare you and Cas to sleep in the same room tonight.”

Huh? “What?” He didn’t expect that and now all his energy doesn’t know where to go. He’s paused in mid-stand unstably. From the corner of his eye, he sees Kevin raising a hand about to protest, but Charlie pulls him down and whispers furiously into his ear. He’s still and then he nods. Dean wants to ask what that was all about because it’s too suspicious for his liking. But he’s distracted by Sam.

Sam beams like sunshine, leaning back against the couch, and all the evil intent Dean feels earlier is gone. Sam’s smiling softly now, good humor in his face, “That’s the dare. You and Cas share the same room tonight.”

Dean is flabbergasted and looks over to Castiel, who’s still looking as high as ever. “You going along with this or what?”

Cas nods. “I have no problem with it whatsoever. But if you do…” He looks at him and though he was rocking back and forth unsteadily, his eyes seemed clear of any drunkenness.

He shrugs, because if Cas has no problem with it then he shouldn’t either. And Sam could’ve asked for something worse, but he didn’t. So maybe if he indulged the man with this, he wouldn’t make him do anything else. “I have no problem.”

“Good, then let’s continue!”

—

Really, why did he agree to this? He’s sobered up quite a bit after an hour of the game and a few embarrassing things that he’s done. What keeps him from being fully embarrassed is remembering what the others had to do. He cackles quietly and enters his room with Cas right behind him.

They stop in front of his bed and Cas stares at the bed with intense focus.

“Dude, you okay?” Dean waves a hand in front of his face.

Cas smacks his hand away and glares at him.

“Okay, touchy touchy,” Dean mumbles and moves to the other side of the bed, taking off his shirt. “Well, I’m gonna sleep.” He strips off his shirt and he may feel a little good as Cas abruptly lifts his eyes from the bed to him and follows his every move. Dean slowly unbuttons his pants and pull down the zipper. His breaths are staggering as he looks up and sees Cas still staring. Christ, he shouldn’t be this turned on. And this shouldn’t be happening. He shouldn’t have agreed to this.

He’s about to have a full blown panic when Cas says, “Should I take off my clothes too?”

Dean looks at him, one eyebrow raised and sees his innocent expression. He sighs. ‘Calm down, jeez, this is a man who doesn’t have hormonal urges of a teenager like you do.’ Looking at Cas once over, he says sarcastically, “If you like sleeping with your clothes on, sure.”

Cas squints at him before unbuttoning his plaid and starts undressing. Dean sucks in a breath in expectant to see skin, but is disappointed to see Cas wearing a white tank top underneath. He turns around and takes off his pants quickly before sliding into bed. His eyes are closed until he hears Cas turning off the light and feels a dip on the other side of the bed. He sits up and just kind of stares in the general area Cas was in his bed.  _Cas was in his bed_ _._  He’s surprised this is happening without them completely naked and in a different context.

He waits for something to happen, maybe Cas deciding this was too much and going back to his room, waiting for himself to maybe freak out and tell Cas to get out. Nothing happens though and he blinks and lies down. He stares up to the ceiling and can differentiate the different shades of black before he feels the heat from Cas and he’s painfully aware of how close Cas was. There was nothing between them, just air, and if he reaches his full arm, he’d touched Cas.

He wish he was still drunk because then he’d have the guts to move closer. But he’s too sober and he’s thinking too much. So then he moves farther away to his edge of the bed, rolls onto his side facing the wall, and forces himself to sleep.

He stirs awake a couple hours later, hearing movements behind him and he freezes. Cas was moving closer to him, shuffling and pulling on the blanket. He’s almost tempted to turn around and tell Cas to stop because it’s annoying when he feels Cas right behind him. He’s forcing his breaths and heart to be normal when he feels hands wrapped around his waist and a face nuzzling into the back of his neck.

There’s a splitting grin on his face as he sinks into Cas casually and he feels Cas smiling into his skin.

If anyone asks, he’ll blame it on the alcohol.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angel!dean, :') hunter!cas

"You know, I’d never would’ve taken you for one to be so fond of this," Cas teases, shifting into a more comfortable position against Dean’s chest.

Dean adjusts accordingly and hooks his chin on Cas’s shoulder, murmuring into Cas’s neck, “Humans should do this more often. I really don’t understand why they don’t.” He pulls Cas even closer against him, his arms wrapped around Cas’s waist, hands rising up to roam. “Cuddling is great. Cuddling is  _awesome_. Cuddling is fucking fantastic and if all humans would do this more often, or all the time, there’d be less assholes in the world.”

Cas chokes and starts laughing. Dean tries to capture his mouth and stop him, but Cas playfully pushes his face away until he can breathe properly again. "That’s your solution for world peace or something? That sounds like a campaign line."

Dean watches him with that burning intensity that used to make him squirm, but now makes his chest warm and heart beat hard. “I doubt such a thing could bring  _world peace_ , Cas,” he says in a calm tone like he’s explaining rocket science to a child. “But I do think people need to cuddle more.”

He’s lifting Cas’s face up to meet his mouth, leaving a trail of soft kisses from the corner of Cas’s closed eyes down his hot cheek to the edge of his wet pink lips. Dean pulls away and watches Cas blinks slowly at him. He grins, loving that heated gaze. “And people should really experience making out more.  _That_  could probably bring world peace.”

Needless to say, Dean had to kiss those lips into silence, swallowing up the laughs and interrupting it with insatiable kisses.


End file.
